User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Transcript for My Top 10 Least Favorite Spongebob episodes list
A Month ago, I created a top 10 list of my least favorite Spongebob episodes by trying to be unique as I didn't want to pick episodes with the same problems. So I went on and choose a good variety episodes including the worst 3 episodes of the first 3 seasons of Spongebob. I did forget some on the dishonorables, but if I do this again, I'll put all the episodes in a respectable order. If there is one show, I feel has slipped so bad in quality it's Spongebob. Now this show used to be one of my favorite shows of all time to watch and I mean that. But after it returned that was was when the show began it's steady decline in one of the worst things I ever seen Now I know this kind of list has been done many times, but I would like to take my own take of it and I'm going to do a top 10 so let's start with number 10. 10. The Great Snail Race As good as the pre movie Spongebob era was, it did have some duds and one of the duds of it happened to be The Great Snail Race.This is one episode I actually skip over whenever I watched Spongebob Dvds because it made me uncomfortable and fittingly so because I dislike it. The Episode starts with Squid getting a package in the mail which ends up being a snail named Snellie. Clearly they wanted to think of a clever name for a snail, Snellie isn't clever but it's as least better than other names given for pets Once Spongebob sees what Squidward in the mail, he's excited that Gary has a new playmate, though Squidward being so pompous states that Snellie is a purebred snail and that he is going to enter her in the Bikini Bottom Snail race to win it, thus setting up the THe Great Snail Race. Squidward then tells Spongebob that Gary can't enter because he's a mutt. Okay that's being a jerk what Squidward is, but that's not the problem with this episode, it's Spongebob himself who's the problem and this episode he acts more like a jerk than Squidward did. So Spongebob gets arrogant and decides to enter Gary and Patrick decides to as well. This is where the episode gets bad, Spongebob trains Gary and I don't mean he just trains, he trains Gary in an abusive and rather brutal way. Spongebob: Looks like we're going to start our training now, ladies! laughs I call you a lady to humiliate and demean you. It's a motivational tool we coaches use I hope women weren't offended by that little scentence, I know Spongebob is many things, I would never would of pegged him for being sexist. His training from hell, includes crawling up and down a wall, punching a punching bag with his eyes], exercising on a wheel around his own bed time and forcing him to take him to the stadium on a wagon. Spongebob, draw a line. It isn't enough you're training you're putting your pet through non stop training, it's clear he's in pain and yet you don't care. You Only care about showing up Squidward who while he taunted Spongebob, it's Spongebob's own damn fault for what happens to Gary, He could have ignored him or being obivous to it but He Choose Poorly (Reference to Indiana Jones) The Race begins and Squidward's snail is winning, and frankly this isn't a problem considering what I saw Spongebob do to Gary before this. Speaking of which he keeps yelling at Gary until he moves and this is so bad that well a lot of uncomfortable things happen SpongeBob: Faster, Gary, faster, faster, faster, faster! left eye explodes Huh? gasps Perch Perkins: Oh, looks like number 7 has a blowout! other eye explodes Oops, make that 2, folks. SpongeBob: Uhh, Gary? shell breaks, showing a machine inside Perch Perkins: Plus, a blown head gasket! Oh, and the poor creature's still going for it. SpongeBob: worried Umm, Gary, you can stop now! is leaving skid marks on the track Perch Perkins: He's losing control! is running into the walls, making a bunch of sparks SpongeBob: You can take a break now if you want to, Gary. is spinning on the track Perch Perkins: He's spinning out of control! gasps He's heading straight for the wall! runs into a wall of tires and explodes. The crowd gasps again, then they cheer Okay cheering for a injured animal, that is sickening (Yeah Squiddy did it too, but still this is Spongebob's own fault).When it looks like Snellie is going to win, she pulls back to comfort Gary which I do admit is heartwarming and then Patrick's rock wins the race. Squidward: I can't believe it. My purebred, which cost me $1,700, lost to a rock. Where did he get the money from, working at the Krusty Krab isn't possible since Krabs is a money hoarder to the highest caliber. Patrick engraves the trophy to Squidward and it ends with all three of them laughing until Sandy kicks Spongebob in the air for Yesterday. What reason did she have to this, what did he do yesterday?, Maybe? I call you a lady to humiliate and demean you. It's a motivational tool we coaches use. That's the only reason she'd do it and in a deleted scene she does get arrested for this Why I dislike this episode is the animal abuse and how Spongebob is out of character here. But admittingly it does have some good about it, that being the gag of Squidward's last name being misprounced, and the fact Spongebob did realize he went too far. So it barely made the cut which is something I can't say for the other ones 9. Stuck in the Wringer What's next?, Oh god no not this one, not this uncomfortable episode with it's bad moral though I don't think it was meant to be taken seriously.Stuck in The Wringer is one episode that was gurantted to make this list and not without good reason. The Episode starts with Spongebob getting ready for work when he gets stuck in the wringer. Name Drop (Reference: Nostalgia Chick). Then after he gets stuck, Patrick, the person who is going to be the source of Spongebob's problems in this episode shows up looking for his ducky. Rubber Ducky (Reference). Spongebob tells Patrick he needs help regarding the wringer, however Patrick makes it worse by glueing Spongebob into the wringer thinking he wanted to get stuck in. Patrick: There ya go, buddy! Now you're stuck forever! Uh-oh, retard alert! Retard alert, class (Reference: Mr.Garrison from South Park) So Spongebob tries to his job and live his life, but he inadventurely causes chaos and Krabs boots him out for putting his money at risk. Mr. Krabs: shouts Help?! I think you've helped quite enough today Spongebob meets the jackass who put him through his misery and Patrick could do the sensible thing you know take him to the hopsital. But No he doesn't maybe because he's still angry with the doctor with he did to him in Suds. Patrick: gets taken away by Hans. He's being washed in the sink with soap Hey, wait. on a cactus Ouch! That hurts! used to scrub a toilet Wait, this doesn't seem right!! Patrick takes Spongebob to Super Weenie Hut Junior though it doesn't look like the one in No Weenies Allowed. So they can have Ice Cream to cheer him up, but this fails as Spongebob can't swallow his ice cream. So This means that he may strave to death, or choke on his food, also doesn't Ice Cream melt? Patrick then takes Spongebob to the carnival where Patrick selfishelly puts his fun and joy over his best friends's pain and misery. And eventually Spongebob loses it SpongeBob: I have never felt so ashamed. Patrick: What do you mean? SpongeBob: If it wasn't for your Forever Glue, I wouldn't be stuck in this thing! Patrick: I was only trying to help. SpongeBob: shouts Help?! I think you've helped quite enough today! I can't help but feel that this is so right on Spongebob's part. Patrick is getting the scolding he desrves, But this moment is nullfied by the next scene Sandals: Ya know, kid, your body isn't the problem. It's your heart. SpongeBob's body, his heart starts to groan sadly. You deserve what you've gotten. C'mon, we're out of here. angry mob leaves, listening to what the humanized fish says. Some people are just born mean. Linkara: How Dare You! (Reference to Atop the 4th wall) Fuck you Bikini Bottomnites, Spongebob has every reason and that selfish starfish who may I remind you crippled Spongebob and selfishely put his own hedoism over someone who he was best friends since the crip. Anyone in the mood for Fish Sticks? Fish Sticks, Get your Fish Sticks here? (From the Fry Cook Games) That next day, Patrick tries to ignore Spongebob but does so anyway and sees a despair ridden Spongebob. Horrified by this, and blaming himself for SpongeBob's problem, Patrick cries. His tears splash on the glue and melt some of it. Realizing this, SpongeBob suggests that they both cry, so he might be able to slip out of the wringer. Wait a god dang minute The Pacific Ocean is full of salt water as are tears, why was he stuck in the first place and besides wringers wouldn't work underwater. and then Spongebob says this line. "I guess crying does solve your problems after all". No Crying does not solve your problems, that is the viewpoint a spoiled brat would subscribe to, they cry and complain until they get their way. Only in Pokemon did it actually solve a problem. I hate this episode, Patrick is unbelievably stupid, The episode comes off rather mean spritied which is the most recurring thing of all the episodes on the list and Spongebob doesn't deserve the abuse he gets here. What suprised me is how low I put it, 8. Reef BlowerIt really pains me to put an episode from the first show on, but there is nothing to gain from this episode. Number 8 is Reef Blower, I put this as simple as possible. A Shell lands on Spongebob's lawn, Spongebob tries to get rid of it with his reef blower and the episode is all about Spongebob trying to get the damn thing to work until it sucks all the water in the ocean and then explodes leaving loads of sand on Squidward's lawn while Spongebob's is perfectly clean The only reason it's here is because of how boring it is. It feels like filler much like the Season 5 mini episodes and there's no real plot. What makes it low on the list is that it's actually quite funny like A Roadrunner and Coyote Cartoon or any Looney Tune and I love Looney Tunes. It's just I don't get why this episode is so well liked. 7. To Love A Patty Now that we have got dull out the way, what about the nausea induced episodes?, Now ever Since the show came back, Spongebob got more nausating, more scary if you will. But the most nausating episode to me is To Love A Patty. While The Splinter and the toe nail scene of House Fancy are nausating, this one just feels worse. The episode starts with Spongebob cooking Krabby Patties and he falls in love with the one he dubs Patty. Becuase Krabby Patties are what the customers come to eat, Spongebob violates what he supposed to do and just gives a Grilled Shoe Patty Wait?, What?, is that right? It is. Now this love is treated as romantic, which is plain disturbing in so many ways. Also it's worth noting that Spongebob is asexual. First off the Krabby Patty is a non-sentient being, there's no prove it's alive like in Bubble Buddy, it doesn't do things of it's own will and it doesn't ever show it has sentinece. Secondly, The fact that someone can love a sandwhich in a romantic way instead of loving something like art is also disturbing.Patrick and Sandy arrive (Yeah Remember her) and rightfuly question Spongebob's desire for a sandwich that he cooks you know for lord knows how many years. Spongebob being blind of course ignores their judgements where Sandy says my exact words when it comes to this episode Sandy: Well, that makes as much sense as a snake with no slither. Patties are put in the water for eating, SpongeBob. Not for bebopping all over Timbuktu. Now we get to the cringing part of the episode, Spongebob sings, and good lord it's horrible. Simon Cowell would go on Spongebob here."American Idol Quotes from Simon Cowell inserted here" Not to mention during this cringeing songs, he decaptives clams who try to eat the patty. Yeah anyone who watched Rock a Bye Oyster will be uncomfortable watching this scene. Six Hours Later The patty has gone rotten, considering Spongebob hasn't refrigerated it and not to meniton it even looks like Spongebob wants to get it on with the Sandwich. That picture is just gross, though not as much as The Nasty Patty. Spongebob takes Patty out on a date to the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs and Squidward rightfully snap the oblivous Spongebob out of his delusions. After a talk from Krabs, Spongebob eats the rotten patty, and then he ended up vomiting off screen because he ate a six hour old patty. Now I did see a similar premise in a Jimmy Two Shoes Episode, except it made more sense since the person that fell in love was a sandwich was a sentient sandwich over someone who makes them and with Jimmy Two Shoes the ungodlyness is expected. To Love A Patty is more about "To be Disgusted by A Patty" 6. I'm With Stupid The last pre movie episode on the list, and it was an episode I actually liked when I was younger, looking back it was one of the cruelest episodes of the pre movie era and it was I'm With Stupid. Don't get me wrong, this episode is funny, it just becomes a bit too cruel at some points and it is set up very well which is what keeps from going higher on the list. The Episode starts with Patrick preparing for Starfish Day. Starfish Day, is that a real day?, Are there days like Squid and Krab Day? or did Patrick make this up much like Bender and the Robot Holidays. SpongeBob: Patrick, I came over to see if you wanted to go jellyfishing. But I can see you're busy having an episode. Patrick: cleaning. his face turns mad You know something, SpongeBob? It's just all fun and games for you. Nothing really matters. SpongeBob "Oh, let's go jellyfishing! We don't have any work to do! Life is just a big bowl of fancy assorted cashews, and nobody has anything to dust or to clean or to wipe! Or fabricate!!!" SpongeBob: But, Patrick, the only thing I've ever seen you clean is your plate. Okay that was funny. Patrick gets a letter that his parents and he gets upset as he puts it Patrick: SpongeBob, my parents think I'm dumber than a sack of diapers. Well not yet, but if you saw your behaviour now then yes they would think that. Spongebob decides to help Patrick by pretending to be dumb so Patrick's folks will think Patrick is smart. The next day, Patrick's parents arrive and give plenty of reinforcement that they think he's stupid like he needs hand holding to go down the stairs. Spongebob shows up and acts like an idiot like he told Patrick. Now this is where the episode goes downhill, Patrick makes very personal and rather hurtful insults. Patrick: I mean, look at the way he's dressed. Only somebody with holes drilled in their head would wear that stuff! And how about his shape! I mean, I've heard of barrel-chested, but never box-chested! Marty and Patrick laugh. SpongeBob frowns Hey, SpongeBob do you have any mascara I could borrow? his eyebrows sound like elastic rubber bands First off it's rather odd you critize dress attire, considering you barely wear any clothes, Second off it's shapeist to insult one's shape, and lastly how does wearing mascara make you stupid, If Spongebob does wear mascara it's prove how effemine he is which isn't bad, and I dare you to say that to Sandy? Insert Patrick getting beaten up by Sandy from Band Geeks pongeBob decides to have a talk with Patrick in the kitchen. However, the talk and reminder fail to make its way into Patrick's narrow head. and Patrick and his parents continue laughing at SpongeBob who goes crazy. Then we learn that these starfish aren't Patrick parents as Squidward had to deal with his real folks all day. His parents are happy to meet him, and these strangers then remember they do not even have a son so the question is who's stupider Patrick or the fake parents, also Patrick humilated Spongebob in front of complete stranger and didn't aplogoize Funny as it is, it still came off rather cruel and this episode sprouted the seeds of Patrick's Flanderzation that would happen in later episodes 5. Yours, Mine and Mine I'm with Stupid may have been bad with Patrick's behaviour in both idioticness and jack ass behaviour but the later episodes really overdid it in both categories. Stuck In the Wringer for how stupid he was, but if you want an episode with the latter category being emphazied at it's very worst look no further than Yours, Mine and Mine. This episode was always going to be on my list regardless on the list for damn good reason so let's get started This abomination starts at The Krusty Krab where Patrick wants to order some food, he decides on a Krabby Kiddie Meal which is the equivant of a Kids Meal from Mc.Donalds. Of Course Patrick doesn't have money and he cries very hard. Patrick it's just a freaking kids's meal , you had them before, why start crying now? Of Course Spongebob being a good friend offers to pay for it so they can share of it. Sharing doesn't work that way, when you share you go 50- 50 or 33-33-33 or something like that. Wait a moment, Patrick cries and Spongebob solves his problem because he cried. OH GOD NOT THE STUCK IN THE WRINGER MORAL again. Funny enough they actually are in the same Season, the vile Season 7 and there's a year and less than two months difference between them Back on topic, Patrick decides to lie to Spongebob and hoard all the meal for himself. Ungrateful Much?. Then the Fat Bastard wants his money back becuase there was no toy, Ah you didn't buy it Patrick you stole your friend's money. So Krabs decides to make a Krabby Patty shaped toy called Patty Pal which Spongebob pays for. Patty Pal, what's with all these stupid names? Spongebob has fun with Patty Pal until Patrick ruins it Patrick: Am I interrupting?SpongeBob: Oh, hi, Patrick. Have you met my new toy?Patrick: Don't you mean "our" new toy?SpongeBob: Our new toy?Patrick: It came from the meal that we're "sharing."SpongeBob: Sharing?Patrick: Remember? SpongeBob Sharing is the most wonderful feeling in the world, like dancing with a magical seahorse through an enchanted kelp garden imitating SpongeBob Remember those words SpongeBob?SpongeBob: I didn't say that. But I guess we can share Patty Pal. takes Patty Pal and laughs Now can I see it again Patrick? takes Patty Pal awayPatrick: I thought we were sharing it?SpongeBob: When's my turn?Patrick: Aren't you supposed to be working? looks angrily at SpongeBob for not washing the floor Hmm, let's add more to the names I'm going to call Patrick thanks to that dialogue: Hypocrite, Selfish and SOCIOPATH. So Patrick keeps the toy all day and still won't let Spongebob play with it, saying he might get to play tomorrow This is comparable to the behaviour of a two year old. That day, Patrick still is making excuses not to come out and he whines again. SpongeBob: Hand it over Patrick! I get to play with the Patty Pal today! is about to hand it over, but takes it awayPatrick: You can't take it! It's not fair!! tries to take it while trying to give Patrick a resonable offer No what isn't fair, is Spongebob not getting to get play it. He has all rights to play with the toy and all rights to be angry about you. Since you extorted him for food. Spongebob trying to be reasonable trys to make compromises which Patrick constantly refuses. What an asshole (From Adam Sandler) The Two friends then get into a fight which goes all the way to the Krusty Krab where Patrick perfroms the creme de la creme of asshole actions. Patrick: If I can't have it, no one can! "Eats the toy" And then Patprick was rushed to the hopsital since he ate a possibly moldy and rotten patty. No that's the ending that I wanted, also I sense inconsistency considering To Love A Patty. Instead we get this Mr.Krabs points that Spongebob and Patrick shouldn't let a toy get in the way of their friendship and he's has a box full of Patty pals. Which Patrick decides to pay by stealing Spongebob's Wallet again and the ending line is just a WTF "Have you learned nothing about sharing?" Spongebob didn't need to learn any lesson here, you were the one who needs to learn it, instead you proved, You learned NOTHING!I hate this episode, I really do. Unlike the rest of the List, Patrick's behaviour is the only reason I hate this episode which says something about the other . Demolition Doofus It's one thing to have unbelievably selfish actions, it quite another to have an episode with a caracter attempt to outright murder another character and be rather blood firsty about it. Yes it's Demolition Doofus, I know attempted murder has and always will be done, but this episode makes it god knows uncomfortable to watch unlike a good one likes Spongebob meets The TattleTale Stranger.The Episode starts with Spongebob going to boating school and where he injures Mrs.Puff so badly that well I'll let the doctor explain Purple Doctorfish: I'm afraid you had a serious accident. down a slode showing the inside of a pufferfish It seems when you crashed, you ruptured your inflation sack the pufferfish and pops it making it deflate.Mrs. Puff: Oh no! Will I ever be my old self again?Purple Doctorfish: over paper on clipboard Umm no idea. I'm afraid you'll never puff again.Mrs. Puff: Gasp! So Spongebob outright crippled Mrs.Puff, hopefully Spongebob will aplgoize for what he did. Instead he says this. SpongeBob: Hm, from now on I guess we'll have to call you Mrs. Pop! So Spongebob crippled his teacher, feels no true remorse and even makes a joke about it. Our Hero Ladies and Gentlemen. I know the writers are trying to make it so clear that Mrs.Puff decides to kill Spongebob, problem is you can't really blame her for doing so, since his behaviour isn't really any better. Then we learn about the Demolition Derby where Mrs.Puff hatches a scheme to have him killed. This is creepy as heck, that she actually tries to kill Spongebob and that she is laughing about this. She uses his naviete to hook him into her scheme by saying it's extra credit. The derby begins and Mrs.Puff is getting very gleeful of Spongebob's upcoming demise. I was disturbed by this. Spongebob though isn't winning symphany points either, since he did wreck Mrs.Puff's Life, made fun of her condition and never truly aplgoized for it. Mrs.Puff's bloodthristness and want Spongebob dead is truly cemented with this line. SpongeBob: all of the drivers surround him Mrs. Puff! What should I.Mrs. Puff: Why are you still alive? Yes it really does show how far she's gotten and that the real question she's asking isWhy can't he ever stay dead (From The Joker, in Joker's Wild from Batman the Animated Series) Spongebob wins the derby through dumb luck which is when Mrs.Puff attempts to actively kill him which the criminal system would call first degree murder and chases Spongebob. Where he actually drives rather well. One thing I never seen in a review of this episode is why doesn't Mrs.Puff try this way of getting Spongebob out of Boating School. They both collide into the boating school where Mrs.Puff's puff is regained. One thing to note, this is Mrs.Puff's most villainous role by far, and yet no one attempts to arrest her. This is staggering considering the minor things that she gets arrested for like in Oral Report. Demoliton Doofus is a cruel, character derailing, disturbing episode where both of it's main characters are unlikeable and it just plain unsettling to watch. 3. A Pal for Gary Ah, A Pal for Gary. No worst list would be complete without A Pal For Gary the most infamous of all Spongebob episodes and it's not without good reason The Premise is this Spongebob has to go work and Gary is left home alone. Spongebob gets gulity about leaving him alone. SpongeBob: Poor little snail just wanted some fun time. sighs I just can image what he feel like when they're left alone." Uh yeah you've been at the Krusty Krab ever since episode one, and it took until now for you to think about this. He then calls Gary and get's even more upset. But what Spongebob doesn't know is that Gary is fan of westerns and loves being alone so he can watch them. Same with me and other stuff. After Spongebob's shift is over, he decides to get another pet and by get I mean STEALS one of the green eels while ignoring the warnings of an old peddler woman who says to herself that the people never listen. (You Must Pay this would come from The Haunting Hour episode The Red Dress) So our hero comes home and presents his stolen wild animal Puffy Fluffy to Gary, where Spongebob begins acting rather mean to Gary. Starting with the devouring of Gary's food, hiding behind the TV out of fear and then having Gary's Toys ripped. Seriously Spongebob are you that blind and/or stupid. Spongebob then blames Gary for ruining his dinner and puts him to bed early where Gary is once again scared and hateful towards Puffy and Spongebob ingnores him.This isn't funny. Then our cute friend decides to evolve into a scary looking snake head like eel who intends to kill Gary and destory Spongebob's house. This is very uncomfortable to watch, and you got to feel sorry for the poor snail for what's happening to him. The next morning we have one the most insulting scenes of the series. SpongeBob: GARY!!!!!! You put Fluffy down right now! Bad boy, Gary! Bad! Bad! Bad, Gary! Bad! I have told and told you a told you and told you and told you and... Oh hello. Are you a friend of Fluffy? (Spongebob is then grabbed by the four tongues) No, No that isn't right, it's stupid, it's oblvious turned up to eleven and plain ungratefulness. You're surpised I don't sound mad because I have these clips to demonstrate it. Insert Clip where The Angry Video Game Nerd loses his mind Gary then despite his stupid master saves with his leash he uses like a lasso to drive it away and it gets worse. Spongebob still blames Gary for chasing Puffy Fluffy and Gary is brought to work with Spongebob even though he deserves to get his reward. This episode just sickens me, I really wonder who had the idea to do this. Whoever came with A Pal for Gary should have been sacked. It's one of the two episodes of Spongebob that is often considered the worst and what shocking is that it's only number 3. 2. Choir Boys And now we get to the Squidward Torture Porn segment of the list. Many later episodes are plagued with these episodes and When it came time to write the list, I decided to put in the one that I felt was the worst and that would be Choir Boys. Yes I know Boating Buddies is the most infamous example of this trend, but there is one thing that has Choir Boys feel worse to me than Boating Buddies. This episode starts off with Squidward preparing himself for an audition at the Bikini Bottom Men's Chorus. Once he goes outside and sees Spongebob lying on the ground and he smiles that Spongebob is down. Remember this, because apparently this justifies everything that happens. SpongeBob: Squidward? Where are you going, all dressed up?Squidward: None of your business!SpongeBob: Can I come?Squidward: And No You Can'tSpongeBob: Are you going to a fancy store?Squidward: NoSpongeBob: A fancy party?Squidward: NoSpongeBob: A hot fancy pants date?Squidward: NOSpongeBob: Can I Come? x12 I swear this feels like a broken record. Squidward: his Bicycle ♪La La La La La La La, La La La La La La La, La La.♪SpongeBob: Unison with Squidward, riding on a Unicycle ♪La! La! La! La! La! La!.♪ Yeah this feels like an assault on the ears, and both them are singing so off key. Also to mention this is actually "Largo at Factotum an operatic piece from Giovanni Rossini's opera The Barber of Sevile a 199 year old opera as of this video. The off key singing is one reason I hate this episode, but let's get into the other reason shall we. SpongeBob: Perhaps Squidward didn't see me.Squidward: ♪Fi-Ga-Ro♪ throat ♪Fi-Ga-Ro!♪SpongeBob: Out of the Ground with a Shovel This giant pothole outta get his attention.Wait what?Squidward: Fi-Ga-! Pothole Ahhh! into Jellyfish Fields I think I hit the wrong note back there approach What the...?!Sponegbob: What a lucky break!SpongeBob: Now I have a captive audience! Throat Okay now here's the other main reason is so high on the list, Spongebob's behaviour. Now I will mention this in many episodes with a premise like this the harm casued by Spongebob is unintentional, he doesn't mean to cause harm or his stupidty is what causes problems. This episode though, Spongebob is doing causing all this harm on purpose and with malicous intent, he wants to Keep Squidward captive so he can sing terribly and we get see Squidward get stinged by jellyfish for no real reason. That's Gross Then Spongebob decides he can be the law as he decides to ticket Squidward for reckless frowning and not listening to him sing. This isn't the person we want to root for, While Squidward is a jerk and prick regarding Spongebob being down earlier, this feels rather dissportionate and unjustified. Squidward rightfully angry ties Spongebob to a piece of coral and gets to his place, where Spongebob who somehow was let free from the coral upstages him and he wins with Squidward being a mere page turner. Granted Squidward can't sing, it still felt rather ifiritating that Spongebob wins because in this episode, he wasn't just an nuisnace. He WAS Outright Evil in this episode which something that I didn't see in A Pal For Gary because he was far more oblivous to me abiet to a riculous extent. 1. Okay I think a lot of people knew this episode was going to be number 1, as I did mention this in blogs and comments. This episode is the most vile episode, the most disturbing episode, the most evil episode and proably has the most unfair ending in the series. I give you One Coarse Meal I Know a lot of people have put this at 1, but why shouldn't they? This desrves to be number 1 or 2. If it wasnt A Pal of Gary that takes the gold, it's this episode. And Unlike every other episode I'm going Full Rage Mode against this Episode To Start off Number 1, we have Krabs in a money bath, Yeah we get he loves money. Then Plankton shows up with explosives which he uses to blow up The Krusty Krab where he uses his machine to catch Spongebob and Mr.Krabs and tortures Spongebob to reveal the location of the formula I don't mean torture, I meant Tickle Torture That's much too messy, I'd use the Chinese Tickle Torture (From Daffy Duck in THe Yolk's on You) Pearl comes to the kitchen and Plankton gets very fearful as in his words Plankton: Stay back whale! I'm pippy to what you do to organisms like me. I've seen those documentaries. You know this is an rational fear, Because some whales do eat plankton as part of their diet. What makes this irrationial is that Plankton has interacted with Pearl before and showed no fear til now. So after Plankton flees, Pearl gets them out after Krabs give her mail money and then he wants Pearl to scare Plankton again he has Spongebob chip with play money. Krabs you do know that's illegal and that's pretty cheap even for your Standards. So he asks to borrow one of her dresses. OH GOD, NO I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING! Plankton tells Karen about his fear of whales and she disregards him Karen: When you take a break from your delusional paranoia, I think the trash needs some attention. It's ripened.So Plankton takes the garbage and we have another jump scare where Pearl scares Plankton by saying she wants him. He flees and then she scares him again. Karen still refues to listen to PLankton. Then after 16 Paranoia Filled Days Later... Yes this has happened non stop for 2 whole weeks and then Plankton has a nightmare about being chased and eaten by an Evil Pearl and he can't take it anymore. Then we learn that Mr.Krabs was the one doing this to Plankton.Whoa didn't see that coming Now this episode going into truly nighmareish territory where Plankton is now despair ridden over this and lies in the road. Plankton: crying What's the point of going on? I'll just be tortured for the rest of my life by that whale! downThat's it. I'm done. The 4: 15 bus should be here any minute, now.SpongeBob: Hey, Plankton. Whatchya doing lying on the ground?Plankton: Go away, CheeseHead! Can't you see I'm trying to get run over? You heard that right, Plankton has been psycholally tormented to such an extent, that he is attempting to commit suicide. That's awfully dark and Spongebob refuses to kill him since it flies in the face of his good nature, Spongebob you have shown episodes that contradict that statement. Anyway Spongebob tells Mr.Krabs what Plankton is doing and we have the most sickening moment of the whole series bar none. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, I just wanted to let you know that Plankton's lying down on the street—for loin.Mr. Krabs: Really? He's a mess!This moment is JUST SICKENING AND HOLY CRAP did this moment upset me for 3 reasons no less. 1. Krabs is gleeful and happy that he emotionally tormented someone to the point of sucidie, he even finds it funny. 2. This is his Former Best Friend, and he showed he had no problems doing this. This also made Friend or Foe and Best Frenemies very hard to watch with this infomation in tact. 3. This is the most important reason. HE HAD NO FUCKING REASON TO DO THIS, One thing that has been very much established is that Mr.Krabs does a lot of things for money and profit to satisfy his limitless greed. BUT NO In One Coarse Meal, MONEY isn't the motive at all, IT"S PURE SADISM AND AMUSEMENT and that's one of the reasons it's at the top the list Spongebob rightfully states that Krabs is going too far, and Krabs blackmails him by saying that he revealed the location of his formula. You Know What I would think is FAIR, Having Plankton get the formula as a consolidation for Krabs's monsterish behaviour.SpongeBob then appears to Plankton and tells him the truth and Krab's fear. Afterward Krabs decides to do it again as he's having too much fun, SEE WHAT I MEAN!. Where Plankton decides to torment Krabs with a Mime and then Plankton feels satsified that he got revenge on Krabs and Spongebob tells off Krabs for his actions. No that would be a good ending Spongebob however stops the torment when he scares Plankton with holographic whales and we learn that Krabs is just disturbed by them and the episode ends. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not done with you yet One Coarse Meal. This episode is the worst episode of the series, even Stephen Hillenburg himself hated this episode. The Episode constantly wants us to think That Krabs is the good guy and Plankton is the bad guy, when Mr.Krabs is the even badder guy. There's a serious lack of empathy towards Plankton regarding his fear and even for the main villain this is just sickening. Want to know what else is SICKENING, some people feel that his suicide attempt was DESERVED. NO, NO, NO It's not deserved, NOTHING JUSTIFIES AN ATTEMPTED SUICIDE ATTEMPT despite the other stuff Plankton has done. This episode was the reason I turned against the show it wasn't just A Pal of Gary and others episodes this one was the last straw. And I was done with it afterwards only checking out new episodes through Word of Mouth. I know Stephen Hillenburg is coming back, but I don't know if he can save the show, after watching the episodes espically this one it's impossible to unwatch them. However Mr.Hillenburg, I do ultimately respect what you're trying to do. Dishonorable mentions that I will summarize fast 1.The Paper My only problem is of how boring the episode is, It feels bland, though I do admit that Spongebob's actions with the paper were acutally pretty damn funny. 2. Dumped This episode was rather despressing, and Patrick was acting like a real jerk to Spongebob, though not to the extent I'm with Stupid. 3. The Sponge Who Could Fly This episode should have stayed lost, the Patchy segments were paddling and it felt rather mean spritied. 4. Good Neighbors One of the first truly bad episodes to come and Spongebob and Patrick were so annoying in this episode heckling Squidward on his day off. Yes he was an ass for not accepting their apology, but considering he had a security system put in his house to keep them he didn't want out, shouldn't the secutiy system should have kept them out. And the ending was just WTF, 5. Squid Wood, A Squidware Torture Porn, which does plain annoys me considering Spongebob's obnixousness in the first few minutes and how Squidward is treated in this episode feels rather unearned since you know Spongy here broke into his house and pestered him to death and Squidward just stood there and just had to take the abuse 6. Waiting I'm Waiting for this boring plot to be done next 7. House Fancy: This was just boring, apart from that lovely toe nail ripping scene which is rather gruesome, and may I remind you that Squids don't have toe nails they gave him one specifically for this scene 8. Penny Foolish: Mr.Krabs's obession with money is an understatement, but here he goes to ridculous extremes for a goddamn penny which include even breaking into his house to find it(Sheldon Cooper in his Flash Costume knocking on Penny's door) . I actually like this episode, it comes off also rather funny in addition to annoying. 9.Gone: The Ending is one of the meanest endings in Spongebob history and it's overall an creepy episode of Spongebob losing his mind. Also this is really traumatizing and good god an National No Spongebob Day, and Patrick of all people vicously mocks Spongebob's laugh. Only the ending is really bad, everything is all right 10.Plankton's Regular: Another mean spritied episode with a horrible ending where Plankton loses unfairingly and Krabs laughs at this. Mind you this Krab went nuts because Plankton had one customer when he has millions. Also Krabs is more of a villain than Plankton, and yet the episode treats Krabs like the good guy. 11.Slide Whistle Stooges: Plain and simple Ear Rape, with Squidward being put in critical condition for annoying people with a slide whistle. It's worth noting Spongebob and Patrick did this too and made fun of the sick and dying and it was treated as okay. So it's okay for Spongebob and Patrick to annoy people but not Squidward. 12. The Splinter Just Plain Digusting and all for simple gore 13.The Card: That Line "Spongebob you can't always expect my usual brand of stupidity, I like to mix it up, keep you on your toes" Yes it implies Patrick has been doing everything on purpose and is a complete sociopath but I can't take this line so seriously since I think he does to some things out of selfishness and purpose but not everything 14.Krabby Kronicles: An Episode where Krabs is at his worst, blackmailing Spongebob, writing false stories, counterfeiting money and gets away with it. This episode would have be here if Spongebob didn't turn against Mr.Krabs. Also another episode where it's just upsetting to see Spongebob being treated that badly by Krabs 15.Celphapod Lodge: More Squidward Torture Porn and for the record Spongebob and Patrick are the villains of the episode, since Squidward did nothing wrong or even say anything and he gets punished. 16. Squid's Visit: Screwed up in every sense of the word, espically with Spongebob's obession with Squidward 17. Boating Buddies More STP (Squidware Torture Porn) and it's even more uncomfortable and annoying here. 18. Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy: My new number 3rd most hated episode, This episode is mean spritied, hypocritical, has lots of filter, mind numbing stupdity and it's a reashing of Imitation Krabs. 19. Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful: More Squidward Torture Porn, but least he won in the end which I can't say for others. And Seriously Squidward was treated very unfairly here just because he stepped on gum and tried to get it off his foot. 20. Big Sister Sam: Patrick is so unlikeable here, being oblivous to what his sister does to Spongebob and Squidward. He acts mean to both of them and Spongebob did nothing at all to make this worse. Squidward was a bit of a jerk, but having That brute robbed and destroyed Squidward's house, he was pretty justified to be pissed at Patrick and Big Sister Sam. 21. Pet Sitter Pat: My new number 5, this episode reashs A Pal for Gary, Uses lots of animal abuse, Patrick is a asshole in this episode as well as a total dumbass who's stupidty isn't funny at all. 22. Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom: Another episode with Squidward suffering for no real reason, and Patrick is causing all of Squidward's suffering. But Spongebob isn't unlikeable at all and in fact he suffers too in this episode thanks to that fat pink waste of space. It's an episode that glorifies Patrick and hurts Squidward who by the way really did nothing wrong, I can't blame Squidward for wanting to rip Patrick in half any person annoyed with a person like Patrick would have done it a long time ago. 23. Little Yellow Book I don't hate this episode as much as most do but I can see why. My Main Problem with it is the Bikini Bottomite's hypocritsy regarding the diary. Squidward being an asshole of the highest caliber didn't help but Spongebob wasn't any less unlikeable he was pretty stupid for leaving the diary in the open in the first place. But it was mostly the hypocristy that made the episode. I actually like the episode, this will be controversal but I loved Squidward getting back at Spongebob here, that sponge deserves it for all the crap he's given him throughout the series. 24.Spongebob You're Fired: My new number 4, Let's talk about it: This is a Waste of Time we all know he's going to be rehired, Krabs has fired him for a fucking nickel, lots of paddling and filler, rehashing of lots of episodes and Patrick is annoying in this episode seriously "The Fun of Unemployment" and "Funemployment" frankfully. Sandy may have been imoral in what she did with testing, but she's the only one who actually tries to give advice to Spongebob and as for the freeloader Patrick He deserves to be used a guinea pig by Sandy, He is a mooch and very annoying. 25. Shuffleboarding: Lies, Lies this is not an episode about Shuffleboarding, we're lead to believe it. Instead it's having our two assholes Spongebob and Patrick arresting people for stupid reasons and guess what they get away with it while Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy suffer the consequences. 26. Squid Baby: A Squidward Torture Porn, but it's a different kind it makes fun of head trauma and has the two annoyances be more annoying than ever 27. Truth or Square: LIARS, That's what the writers are and lazy. Also did we need Fucking Patchy to hog so much spotlight, this is a Spongebob episode, Not a Patchy Episode. They hyped guest stars, who were only cameos. Also this isn't even a tv special, it's only 22 or a little over 30 minutes long without the Patchy crap. Trivia after doing the video I noticed that my pre movie seasons choices matched up with one another. The Season 1 episodes were full of filler, the Season 2 episodes had Patrick being an jackass to Spongebob and being remorseless about it and the Season 3 episodes being very mean spirited episo I was so harsh on Patrick and Mr.Krabs as they were my favorite characters Once Upon A Time until these episodes and more came along and they were derailed so badly that I grown to hate them I wa truly questioning how to serious to take Patrick's line from the Card that implicates he's done all of these stupid things on purpose making him a monster to others. I don't completely believe the line, that said in some of the episodes he is doing a lot of stupid things and mean things on purpose espically in episodes where he harms Spongebob like in Stuck in The Wringer or Yours, Mine and Mine or Squidward in episodes like Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom. A Pal of Gary is actually number 6 on the true list, with Pet Sitter Pat, Spongebob you're Fired and Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy being 5, 4, and 3 respectively Two of the dishonorable mentions are episodes I do like as well as dislike I do intend to talk about the good ones too , and some are even from after the movies I was legimately that angry with One Coarse Meal and it's creators The other episodes were Shuffleboarding, Restraining Spongebob, Squid Baby, The Cent of Money and Truth or Square Category:Blog posts